Drake Blackswallow's Adventures in Hogwarts
by Fullwit
Summary: Just like Harry POtter, different people, different house, not sure which time, it could be during Harry Potter, after or before, I don't know.


Drake's gray eyes stared at the huge castle looming over him. He wasn't a wizard, magic is mumbo jumbo, it couldn't be real, no matter what that old man told him. It was all a dream, he would forget he walekd though a wall onto a magical train that served magical candy to get here, he knew it was all a dream. He saw some kids loading onto horseless cariages and others following a hairy man down to some boats. An adult came and pushed him foward to the kids loading onto the boat. Drake kind of felt dazed, taking in all the wierd things around him. He started to walk slowly and follow the children, the man darted off to help other children on their way.

The hairy man loaded all the first years onto the creaking gray boat, Drake was seated next to a blond haired boy with electric blue eyes. He smirked and said," So, who are you?" I slowly said,"Drake..." And he returned," No last name?" I stuttered," B-Bl-Blackswallow." He held out his hand and said," Hey Blackswallow, I'm Lucas, Lucas Kinkle." I half-giggled at his last name, it was too low for him to hear though. I asked," This is a dream, right?" He returned," I don't know," he cupped some water in his hands and splashed me. I said," Hey!" and splached him back. We both laughed and I realized I already made a friend, which wasn't one of my top priorities when I got here." Well, I guess it isn't a dream, I felt that water," I said as some freezing cold water dripped off me.

He explained to me excitedly that he had two 5th year brothers and he knew alot of Hogwarts already from their stories. He continued to say," I've waited 11 years to go to this school! I can't wait to learn magic!" I was about to ask what kind of stuff we learn to do when the boat thudded to a halt. We were herded out and into the castle. We waited in silence as one of the teachers explained to us that we were going to be given houses. I walked slowly into the great hall next to my friend, Lucas. A talking hat spat out house names and teachers called students up. After about 20 people I heard," Lucas Kinkle!" and then " Slytherin!" Everyone at a long table with a green banner above them clapped and Lucas walked over, his face was pale and he looked longingly at his brothers in Gryffindor.

A girl named Hali Wilson was called up, put in Hufflepuff, the hosue clapped, and I waited for another kid to go through the routine and something different happened this time, they called MY name. I walked up to the teacher and she set the hat on my head. "Oooh, hello, which house do you go in?" said the hat's voice in my head." I thought, "I don't know, I want to be in the good side, but my friend is on the bad side." The voice asked," What are you talking about? There is no bad or good side. I think you belong in Slytherin, but you don't want to be on the bad side" He chuckled and continued " You could possibly be in Raveclaw..." The voice continued to talk, or think in my head. He concluded and said," I think you belong in Ravenclaw, you're a smart one!" The hat opened it's mouth and shouted," RAVENCLAW!" The table with a blue banner clapped. I walked over there, looking at Lucas. He fake smiled at me, probably still worried about being in Slythernin, and I wondered if we could still be friends even though we weren't in the same house.

All the Ravenclaw children followed a teacher to a statue. The stone statue asked a question, the teacher answered and turned to us, you will be expected to know the answer, you being Ravenclaw. She brought us in and told us about Ravenclaw and showed us around, the common room, and proceeded to tell us about Hogwarts. At the end of her speach we could go to our dorms. "Good," I thought," I'm tired." I walked into a circular room with ten beds in it. I collapsed on the big bed, hoping that this was a dream and I would wake up soon, it was cool, but it was also wierd.

All the Ravenclaw children followed a teacher to a statue. The stone statue asked a question, the teacher answered and turned to us, you will be expected to know the answer, you being Ravenclaw. She brought us in and told us about Ravenclaw and showed us around, the common room, and proceeded to tell us about Hogwarts. At the end of her speach we could go to our dorms. "Good," I thought," I'm tired." I walked into a circular room with ten beds in it. I collapsed on the big bed, hoping that this was a dream and I would wake up soon, it was cool, but it was also wierd.

In the morning we all went back to the great hall. Every time something was lifted out of a container, it was replaced by another. The food was delicious. After that we walked across the beautiful floor. I looked up at the roof and noticed it looked just like the sky outside. I kept staring and accodently ran into a girl. She giggled, blushed, and ran off. I watched as the bone white hair disappeared around the corner.

I got a schedule, my first class was potions. The teacher was Professor Derehourn(much nicer than Snape). I looked around until I saw someone else with class. Since I didn't know how to get there I just followed him.

I saw Lucas, he smiled so I smiled back. After a couple of hours of boring potions, we were released. My second hour was Muggle studies. I thought it would be easy when I chose it because, I was a muggle until now. When I got there, I realized Muggle Studies was basicly Social Studies for wizards. Our teacher, Ms. Veetum was very nice. She had rusty red hair, extremely pale skin, and alot of wrinkles. She also had that old person smell.

We learned about the Stone Henge and that it was really sued for magi, none of those sacrificial theories. When we were dismissed I headed to the Defense Against The Dark Arts class, or DATDA. It was taught by Mr. Lucausk, a very mean and strict teacher. He had a scar acrss his leathery face, and he always wore a brooding expression. When he caught me staring at him he bellow," Blackswallow! What spell is used to confuse an opponent?" I replied," Confusimento?" he glared at me briefly and said," No, it's Cunfundus. I'll see you after class." "Oh great," I thought.

After class, the teacher lectured me on paying attention and he would only go easy on me because this is the first day. I thought," Phew, as I ran down the hall, embarrassed." As I went through the ountless classes, my favorite was quidditch. It was taught by a young teacher. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She also smiled alot. She taught us how to get off the ground, but that was all. Scorpius Malfoy(Decendant of Draco Malfoy), one of the meanest kids I've met yet, kept bragging about his Zoomstar 5000( New top of the line broom) and how he can ride a broom perfectly.

After that that the day was boring again, well if magic could be boring. We had tons of homework and I almost got the ridddle to the Common Room wrong, but a kid named Wilson answered it for. He seemed smug and arrogant, like someone who would hang out with Scorpious.

I continued to my dorm and realized that Wilson's bed is right next to me. I sat down, I thought to myself," I kinda do need more friends..." So I said," Hey, what kinda wand do you have?" He looked at me and asked," Why?" then he mumbled to himself," Why am I talkingto a first year?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He stared at me. I started to walk away. Wilson decided he could use a new friend too and called out," Sorry, my wand is made of bamboo with a dragon scale in it." I said," That's cool! Mine's made of Ebony and has spider's silk in it."

I said," Well, I've got to get to my homework." Wislon asked if I needed any help. I replied," Sure!" I though proudly," I guess I am getting off to a new start. After I was done with my homework, Wilson showed me a few advanced moves. I thanked him and said we'd better get to bed.


End file.
